Hot Sauce and Ice Cream
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: the sequel to Juncton. Sakura comes over to visit Sasuke, only to find him and Naruto in the middle of a bet. R&R this is a one shot sorry
1. Chapter 1

Ok I have been getting reviews for everyone telling me that I should make a side story or a sequel to Junction. I'm here now to tell you that I did. This is another real life humor story. Well, at lest I think it is :) I hope you like it. I'm not going to tell you who's who in real life if you don't review me.

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream

It was a couple of weeks later. (After the whole Junction thing :)) Sasuke and Naruto were playing Halo 2 in his room. The lights were off the only lights that were available were the lights from outside shining into Sasuke's room and the lights form his TV.

It had been five hours since they started the game, when they decided to take a break. Sasuke paused the game and began to screech his lambs. Naruto also followed in suit and yawned at the same time. They both sat on the bed for what seemed like hours just staring the screen at showed the paused scene of their game.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, who at the same time turned to Sasuke. Both boys looked bored and tired, Sasuke then looked behind Naruto and then noticed the sun was setting. His gaze then traveled back to meet blue eyes staring blankly at his onyx eyes. He could tell that he was bored and hungry. So decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Naruto, are you hungry?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah, I thought you would never asked." Naruto said as his eyes beamed with joy.

"Come on, we'll go to the kitchen and get something." Sasuke said as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey, why should we leave? You got maids. Why can't they bring it up here?" Naruto asked in a whine.

"For two reasons. Stupid. One, I gave my maids the day off and two if I stay here any longer I think I'm going to go insane." He said as he opened the door and made it half way out.

"Ok, I guess. We've been playing this game for five hours already and the sun is starting to set. So I guess your right." Naruto said as he followed Sasuke out the door and towards the stairs.

Naruto was walking with Sasuke down the stairs, when a thought just hit him. "Hey, wait a minute. Did you just call me stupid?"

Sasuke just gave him an indifferent look and said under his breath "delayed reaction. Idiot."

They both had finally made it to the kitchen. It was huge; it had a large steel metal refrigerator and an island in the middle with pots and pans hanging in the middle. It had track lights surrounding the entire room and all the cabinets and counter tops were wooden (maple or oak, either would look good) and since it was an open kitchen. It had a breakfast bar table that wrapped around the outside of the kitchen.

Sasuke walked towards the fridge while Naruto made himself comfortable on the stools of the breakfast bar. Sasuke opened the fridge and searched inside to see what he could eat. He thought, since he was in here deciding on what he wanted maybe Naruto could tell him what he wants, so he tells him that he doesn't have it.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you want?" Sasuke said lazily, he already knew the answer; he just wanted to pass the time.

"Raman." They both said in unison. (Naruto was happy and Sasuke being bored)

"We don't have any Raman." He said as he looked for something to eat and even bothering to see the sad look on Naruto's face.

"Then I guess, I'll have what ever you are having." Naruto said in a low voice.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he continued his search for food.

After a few minute of looking for something to eat, he finally made up his made and decided to just make a sandwich. It was short and simple. He then pulled out the bread, the cheese, the ham, and the mayo. He walked over to be were Naruto was and place everything in front of him. He then walked back to the cabinets and took out two small plates and he took out two knifes from the drawer underneath.

He then walked back to Naruto, placed the plates, knifes in front him, and started to make himself a sandwich. Naruto also took some bread and started to make a sandwich. Sasuke started to eat his sandwich; he took about two bites before he noticed Naruto staring at his sandwich with a pitiful look. Sasuke sighed and sollowed his food before speaking.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke asked plainly

"Hey, Sasuke, do you have any hot sauce?" Naruto asked curiously

"Hot sauce?" Sasuke questioned, "yeah, I do, but why do you need hot sauce?

"I always eat my food with hot sauce." Naruto said plainly "I everything with hot sauce. Even Raman."

"_Everything?_" Sasuke questioned as he raised an eyebrow. He was finding it really hard to believe that Naruto could eat _every_thing with hot sauce. But he was bored and he wanted to see if what the young shinobi said was true. So, he walked to the pantry, took out the hot sauce, and gave it to Naruto. He then watched as Naruto took the hot sauce and shake it on to his sandwich and ate it.

He thought about adding the hot sauce to his sandwich for a second. I mean he like spicy food as well as the next person but he only put the sauce on foods that were appropriate for it. He never once thought about putting it on his sandwich. He watched as Naruto eating his hot sauced covered sandwich and gave a look of total annoyance. _'If he could do it, then so could I.' _he thought to himself as he took the hot sauce and placed it on to his sandwich. Now it was Naruto's turn to watch Sasuke. He saw as the raven-hair boy's eyes widen in the intense heat of the food he had just put in his mouth. He turned his best not to laugh even though the scene itself was forcing him too.

After Sasuke finish chewing and swallowing the whole sandwich. Naruto gave him an innocent look. And innocently asked "So, how was it?"

After drinking a cup of milk. Sasuke calmly replied "You know what? That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it was actually good." Sasuke said agreeing

"See, I knew you would like it." Naruto said knowingly

"Yeah, but I still don't believe you could everything with hot sauce." He said plainly.

"That's not true." Naruto protested. "I can and do eat everything with hot sauce. Even ice cream."

"Ice cream? Are you serious? That has to be the most sickest thing I had ever heard in my life." Sasuke said not buying a single word that Naruto said.

"It's true." Naruto said innocently "it's really good."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned, "All right, I got your game." He said as he walked back to the fridge and opened the door for the freezer and took out a carton of Ice cream (image your favorite flavor) and walked over to the cabinets and pulled out two bowls and two spoons, he then walked to the pantry and took out some honey and then walked back to Naruto.

He then scooped up some ice cream and placed it the two bowls. He kept one for himself and gave the other to Naruto. Naruto the whole time was wondering what it was that Sasuke was up to. Now he knows. Sasuke then handed him the spoon and hot sauce.

"Okay, prove it. I'll eat my Ice cream with honey and you eat yours with hot sauce. And we'll see who could finish their Ice cream first." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Fine, this is no big deal, I'll be done, before you know it." Naruto said. Even though he really never tried it before. He thought to himself _'how hard can it be?'_. If only Naruto really knew what he had gotten himself into, he wouldn't have tried it. Because the second he had put the spoonful of ice cream/hot sauce in his mouth. He began to panic form the terrible taste it left. It was a mixture of hot and cold acid in his mouth. He felt as if he wanted to throw up and he looked like it to. Sasuke could take it anymore, he started to laugh uncontrollably. He knew that Naruto was lying. **No one** could eat ice cream and hot sauce and still be okay.

"Have I proving my point yet?" Sasuke asked a half passed out Naruto.

"Yes, alright you were right. I can't eat ice cream and hot sauce." Naruto said annoyed. He hated when Sasuke's point is proving.

"Good. Now your going to sat on the floor when we get back up stairs, since you just grossed me out." Sasuke said as he put all the food back in the fridge

"What...fine" Naruto said as he got up and help Sasuke with the dishes. So, after, they both headed out the kitchen and were about to head upstairs when they heard the doorbell ring.

Sasuke and Naruto both walked over to the door. "Who's there?" Sasuke asked thought the door.

"Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura." Sakura said form the other side of the door.

"Hold on." Sasuke said as he opened the door and was met with sparklingly green eyes. He was a little taken back by it, but then relax. He gave a small smile to her and allowed her to step in.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" Sasuke said as he closed the door behind her. She walked in and looked around for a bit. When she heard him call her, she turned around and smiled.

"Why, I'm here to spend time with my Sasuke-kun, of course." She smiled sweetly at him. "I had the day off and so I thought I would came over for a visit."

"Why is it, that whenever you have the day off or not, you always choose to come by my house at night?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know really. It's not always like that, I mean I would've been here sooner, but I want shopping with Hinata." She said innocently.

"Really? That girl and her shopping." Naruto said under his breath. " Is that all you girls could do?"

"Well, we would been spending time with our boyfriends, if they weren't spend so much time playing video games." Sakura said annoyed

"That can't be helped." Naruto protested "It's not my fault with Sasuke keeps inviting over to play video games."

"Don't bring me into this." Sasuke said plainly "blockhead"

Naruto just gave him a glare and said nothing. Sasuke then started to walk back upstairs, leaving Sakura and Naruto to trail behind. Once they were back in the room, Naruto and Sasuke both hopped back on the bed to play Halo 2, but Sasuke pushed Naruto off and resulted him to fall face first on the ground with only his feet still on the bed, that Sasuke also pushed off. Sakura looked both of them in awe; did she come at a bad time or something? Naruto then get up and glared down at Sasuke completely pissed off that he did that. Sasuke, who was lying on his stomach on the bed facing the TV. Just looked at him blankly.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke?" Naruto growled and with his fists clutched

"Baka, I told you I wasn't going to let you sit on my bed after you just grossed me out before." Sasuke said plainly

"Geez, I thought you was kidding." Naruto said as he sat on the carpet with one leg bent on the floor and the other bent towards his chest. And the controller in his hands facing the TV.

"Now you know, I wasn't. You seriously just grossed me out; man I still can't believe you actually eat that. Gross." Sasuke said as he tried to block the mental picture his was getting of Naruto eating the ice cream form before.

"Your telling me, I only took one bite and I still can't get that taste out of my mouth." Naruto said as he sticked his tongue out in hopes the air would pick up the bad aftertaste and carry it far far away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked with her head slightly tilted. She walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him.

"We were playing Halo 2 and took a break, we headed to the kitchen and made some sandwiches, Naruto then asked me if I had any hot sauce so he could put it on his sandwich. At first, I was grossed out by it, but then I tried it and it turned out that it wasn't bad at all, it was actually really good. He then made this really stupid clam that he puts hot sauce on everything including Ice cream. I didn't believe him, so I made him prove it by eating ice cream with hot sauce on it. He took one bite and almost passed out. So now I'm not letting him on my bed since he grossed me out." Sasuke said plainly.

"That's it?" Sakura asked plainly, "That's nothing, I eat hot sauce and ice cream all the time. I can't be believed you would be grossed out by that." She said a little surprised that her Sasuke-kun would be grossed out by something so stupid.

"Don't kid around like that Sakura, I know for a fact that you **don't** eat hot sauce and ice cream." Sasuke said as he and

Naruto were playing their game.

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan, as much as I would love for you to prove Sasuke wrong. I would have to tell you, there is **no one** on this earth that can eat hot sauce and ice cream **without** getting sick. I thought I could, but I nearly passed out after one bite and I have the nine-tails in me." He said as he continued his game with Sasuke.

"So, you guys don't believe me?" Sakura asked slyly

"Nope. That at all." They said in unison. As their eyes were still glued to the TV.

"Then I'll just have to prove you wrong." Sakura said as she walked out the door. Sasuke and Naruto paused the game and blankly stared at the door and then at each other, they just shrugged and continued with their game. A few mintues later, they heard the door open and closed, they paused the game and looked in the direction of the person who had just walked in. their eyes widen when they saw what was in her hands.

Sakura had walked into the room with a bowl of ice cream in one hand and hot sauce in the other. She then walked over to the bed. Sasuke and Naruto had given her a shocked look that pretty much read _'you have got to be kidding me.'_ Sasuke just looked up at her and gave her a blank look.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked plainly

"I'm going to prove you and Naruto wrong." She said with determination

"I doubt that, you passed out when I tried to explain junction to you. I have no idea how you are going to react to eating that stuff." Sasuke said knowingly

"First off, I thought you I was tired and that my head hurtled me, and second this is nothing like that, I can do this and I'm going to prove it to you." She said annoyed

"I still believe that there is no way you could eat that stuff." Sasuke said

"Oh, yeah, you wanna dare me to do it, then?" Sakura said with an smrik

"Yeah, I do." Sasuke said with a smirk " I dare that you can't eat the entire bowl of ice cream with hot sauce and not passed out."

"Alright, I'll take that dare." She said as she handed Sasuke the boil of ice cream and watched as he poured the entire bottle on the ice cream. Sakura just gave him a shocked look. Naruto also gave him a shocked look as he saw that the whole bowl of ice cream was covered in hot sauce. Sasuke then gave the bowl to Sakura with an evil smirk on his face. She took it from him and stared down into it. She couldn't tell where the hot sauce starts or where the ice cream ends.

The smell that was coming form the mixture was so strong that it only is enough to knock someone out. She then draw her attention to the two young shinobis facing her and waiting for her to take the first bite. One of them had a look like he felt her pain and the other looked like was about to be grossed out again. She then draw her attention back to the bowl. She knew just how to eat it without passing out but she was worried if she did it, the boys would get the wrong idea and they might be thinking of something else. But she decided to do it anyway.

She then sit down on the bed and started to eat. She took a spoonful of the ice cream and inhaled a deep breath. She then titled her head back and slowly put the spoon in her mouth. Tears started to flow form the side of face. She smoothly wiped them away and let out the breath that she kept in though her mouth. She kept going this and after a few spoonfuls her face had turned as red as the hot sauce she was eating and sweat were beaming down the sides of her cheeks, her cheeks were puffed up and she look like those cartoons that ate food that was to spicy for them.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't hold their laughter's in anymore and were soon going to fits of laughter's. The more that Sakura eat, the more redder, sweater, and puffer she got and the harder Sasuke and Naruto laughed. They didn't know whither to be impressed or grossed out, all they could do was laugh, Sasuke laughed so hard that he rolled off his bed and rolled on the floor laughing. Naruto was laughing so hard that if he didn't stop soon, he would end up peeing on himself (ewe).

By the time Sakura was done. She was sweating so much that her entire body was glossy with sweat and her hair was damp only a few strands of her hair dripped with small droplets of sweat. She knew this would happen, it **always** happened and what was worried about before with Sasuke and Naruto actually happened. They had stopped laughing and just stare at her. She could only guess by the way they were looking at her. They were thinking about something perverted. It wasn't her fault that she looked hot.

Sasuke then looked her and give her a **very** flirty look. This made her blush. He then turned to Naruto and Notice that he was giving Sakura the same look.

"Hey, Naruto, do you mind if we finish our game some other time." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto on the floor drooling.

"Not at all, seeing Sakura-Chan like just makes me want to go over to Hinata's place, geez, I hope Neji isn't there. Cuz I have a feeling I won't be leaving until who knows when. See ya Sasuke, bye Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he walked out the door. Sakura just gave him a small wave, but insenctly felt a huge force knock her over and on to the bed. She had her eyes shut and she felt **something **heavy on her. She opened her eyes and was met with seductive onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked confused

He didn't say a word. Before she knew what hit her, she found herself rolling around in the bed making out with Sasuke.

'Wow if this is what I get for eating hot sauce and ice cream. Then I should eat it more often.' She thought to herself as Sasuke and her made a mad dash to third base.

-The end-

So what do you think? You like it? Hate it?. I have to admit that things did start to heat up thoughts the end. Ahhh... this was fun...how it brings back good memories... hehehehehehe. Any way don't forget to check out my other fanfics on Naruto. See ya. And please review.


	2. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	3. AND THE WINNER IS

Konnichiwa Mina!

ok I here to give you the winners of the update poll I had…..man you guys vote a lot….i was so shocked all the votes came up to the total of 91! So anyway with out any further ado I give you the winners….

First with the most votes of 16-…..SEX AND COFFEE! YEAH! (PERV'S) LOL JUST KIDDING!

Anyway in second place….is…..a tie! Yep two stories tied for with both votes of 13 and combined 26…is….. ICHA ICHA PARADISE: KARAOKE STLYE…..and….WINTERS NOT EOUNGH! YEAH!

Well, I hope you guys like the out come of this little poll….and don't if your story didn't win because I'm having another poll later on in this mouth and you can vote again….so congarts to the winners and I should be had the winners update stories posted next week….

Ja Ne Minna,

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	4. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


End file.
